Sprint
In the Battlefield series, sprint is the ability to temporarily increase traveling speed. Sprint was introduced in Battlefield 2. To sprint, the player holds the assigned key, which is usually set to Shift on the PC and by depressing the left analog stick on console controllers. While players cannot shoot while sprinting, in some games, they can reload while sprinting by starting the reload sequence before sprinting. The ability to sprint is limited, and is sometimes represented by a Sprint Meter. The meter is drained by sprinting and jumping - when exhausted, the player cannot sprint (but can still jump) and makes gasping and wheezing sounds. The meter is regained over time by not sprinting, and, in some games, not jumping as well Boosting for vehicles is similar: boost is limited, drained with use, and regained with non-use. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, jets can use afterburners to temporarily boost. This feature can be useful when trying to avoid ground defences, other jets and homing missiles. Battlefield 2142 Five vehicles have the ability to boost their speed: * MK-15 Bandit * UAZ-8 Ocelot * L5 Riesig * T-39 Bogatyr * Type-36 Hachimoto The battlewalkers have unlimited sprint capability. Two unlocks affect a player's sprint capability: Sprintcor 20 Enhanced Endurance This common unlock permanently increases the player's sprint capacity. When equipping light armor, the player can sprint the maximum distance allowed. However, the player's sprint gauge recovers at the same rate, meaning extra time must be spent to recover from a long sprint. Staminar 9 Recovery System This common unlock permanently increases the player's sprint recharge rate. A player with both unlocks can sprint further, and recover their sprint meter in the same time as an unaided player. Battlefield Heroes Unlike in most other Battlefield games, players cannot sprint by default. However, two abilities allow certain classes to sprint: * Gunner: Leg It – provides a speed bonus for a length of time. This can be increased by spending Hero Points on the ability. Leg It can also affect nearby teammates and team vehicles, though for a reduced period of time. * Commando: Elixir – also provides a health bonus, but limited to just affecting the Commando class. Battlefield: Bad Company The sprint feature returns in Battlefield: Bad Company, allowing players to quickly traverse the large expanses of open ground in the game. This is a very useful feature for the Support kit, or the player when armed with a light machine gun in singleplayer, as the light machine gun slows the player down when moving normally, and as a result sprinting is almost necessary to help participate in most multiplayer attacks. In both singleplayer and multiplayer, sprinting can be used infinitely, but due to the fact that the analog stick has to be held down constantly, the sprint function can seem limited. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Sprinting returns in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, again being unlimited. However, compared to the previous Bad Company, the reduced amount of open space in both singleplayer and multiplayer makes the function more about darting across small open spaces rather than the large expanses of open terrain as in previous games. However, in maps such as Oasis, Harvest Day and the multiplayer version of Heavy Metal, where the maps resemble those from the previous Bad Company more closely, sprinting is almost always needed if the player cannot find a vehicle. Players can also reload while sprinting, as in Battlefield: Bad Company, but there is a visible animation instead of the weapon reloading without the animation. This makes reloading in combat considerably easier, as players can try to retreat or change position, and not have to reload afterwards. Unlike the revious Bad Company, players can sprint without having to constantly hold down the sprint button. Battlefield 3 Sprinting is available to all players. The SPRNT and SQD SPRNT specializations increase the speed at which a player or squad can sprint. Category:Abilities